Meeting Again
by AnimeTeen1995
Summary: Ash and May meet again in Sinnoh
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or characters; however I do own this story's plot.

A/N: I don't mind criticism, Positive or Negative, however please do not be rude about it.

* * *

"Hey Brock, I was wondering something, who's this girl that owns the other half of the ribbon that Ash carries on him?" A certain bluenette coordinator asked our lovable flirt.

"You mean his half of the Terracotta Ribbon?" Brock asked.

Dawn nodded. Ash had told her it had belonged to someone special to him but he didn't specify who that person was. After all Ash had been on his journey for five years so it could belong to any one of his friends.

Brock smiled as his thoughts drifted back about three years ago, "Ash was given that ribbon by one of our former traveling companions and Ash's best friend, May Maple."

Dawn could only sit there dumb struck. Her mind rambling a mile a minute before she finally formed her question, "May Maple as in the _Princess of Hoenn_? The one who placed top eight in the Hoenn Grand Festival and top four in the Kanto Grand Festival?"

Brock nodded, "Yep that's the one. Ash was her friend and mentor through many of her travels. They formed a deep and close bond; however at the end of our journey in the Battle Frontier we all went our separate ways. Ash and I ended up here and May went to Johto to compete in contests there."

Dawn seemed puzzled as to why May would head to Johto to compete in contest, away from her friends, when they were held in Shinnoh, "Why would she travel Johto if there are contests here in Shinnoh?"

Brock gave a sad smile, "At the time none of us know where Ash would travel next. Had we known he was gonna head here to Shinnoh then May might have come along."

"So were Ash and May… you know… romantically involved?" Dawn asked trying to find a reason the ribbon was so important to Ash.

Brock gave a low chuckle at Dawn's question, "No, though they obliviously had feelings for each other. The problem was each one was too afraid that it would ruin their friendship if the other didn't like them back."

Dawn had a mischievous glint in her eyes as well as a smirk on her face, this caused Brock to worry as she had a habit of trying to play match maker and he had a fairly good idea what she was up too.

"Dawn you're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?"

"If you mean call May up and ask her to make a guest appearance at next week's contest in Celestic Town, then yes." Dawn replied with a cheery smile on her face.

"Dawn I'm not sure if this is a good idea, messing with Ash's and May's life." Brock said, expressing his doubt about the young eleven year olds plan.

"No need to worry Brock," Dawn said hopping out of her seat, "I've got this all under control."

Dawn then took off for the nearest videophone to make a call to a certain brunette coordinator

Brock shook his head while looking towards the floor, "When you say 'not to worry' that's when we need to worry the most."

(One week later)

"Hurry up guys we're going to be late for my contest," Dawn screamed to her two traveling companions who were, for once, lagging behind her.

"Slow down Dawn, you've still got over an hour before the contest starts," Our favorite black haired trainer shouted to his energetic traveling companion.

Dawn ignored her friend as she raced towards the contest hall. She made it in and waited on her friends to catch up. Brock and Ash made it in slightly winded.

"Why don't you two find seats while I get ready for my contest," Dawn said cheerily, making her way to the dressing area.

After Ash and Brock finally found their seats Ash turned to ask Brock a question, "Hey Brocko, any reason Dawn is fired up more than usual?"

"Dunno Ash, maybe she's picking up some of your eager habits," Brock joked while lieing trough his teeth.

The two sat there for a while discussing battle tactics, strategies, and battles against the elite four that had taken place recently until the contest started.

"Alright ladies and gentle men, the moment you've all been waiting for, the Celestic Town Contest is about to begin," The MC, Marion announced, "and to each coordinator the best of luck."

The two males watch as each coordinator made their appeals while waiting for Dawn who was slated seventeenth to go. There were some impressive coordinators; a white haired boy with a Gardivior, a black haired girl with an Espeon, an old man with a Houndoom, and a lady with a Sudoowudoo.

"And now ladies and gentle men our guest and star contestant, give a big round of applause to the _Princess of Hoenn_, May Maple," Marion said with much enthusiasm.

The crowd cheered while Ash could only sit there gawking, surprised that his former companion and crush was here in Shinnoh.

May took the stage wearing what looked like an Arabian dancer outfit (like the one she wore at the Wallace cup), grinning cheerfully at the crowd.

"Alright Eevee, take the stage," May said sending out her evolution fox pokemon.

"Vee (Show time)" it cheered as it popped out on stage.

"Eevee start off by shooting shadowballs in a circle above the stage," May commanded.

"Eev (With Pleasure)" Eevee replied shooting six shadowballs that remained floating in the air above the stage.

"Now Eevee," May commanded, "Fire a final shadowball in the center."

"Veevee (On it)," Eeevee replied firing the last ball in the center causing them to explode in a mini-firework like display.

"What a wonderful performance," Marion said.

"A prefect performance, as expected," Mr. Contesta replied.

"Remarkable," Mr. Sukizo replied.

"Excellent performance, May. Your pokemon seems to be in perfect health as well," the local nurse Joy said.

May bowed, thanking the judges, and then exiting the stage. Ash immediately stood up after May left the stage and head back stage.

'Where is she' Ash thought as he wondered through crowd of coordinators, 'I wanted to talk to her, but right now that seems impossible.'

Just as Ash was about to give of he heard a familiar voice behind him, "Hello Ash," Ash turned to see his former brunette traveling companion, "It been a while hasn't it?"

* * *

Please read and review. For those of you who may have heard of my Pokemon Adventure story, I plan on getting back to writing it but I suffered two set backs: Back to Back vacations without a laptop, and two some how chapter two disappeared from my mom's laptop. (Either it didn't save, my mom accidentally deleted it, or her laptop went all wacko again.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminisce**

May embraced Ash in a tight hug, "I've missed you, you know," she said addressing her former mentor, traveling companion, and crush.

Ash blushed before returning May's embrace, "I've missed you too."

Dawn, who had comeback from her appeal round, stood by smirking at the results of her little plan. If things continued like she planned then Ash and May would be a couple before the end of the night, but first she would need to move things along, and she knew just what to do for the second part of Operation ASHxMAY, as she called it.

May detached herself from Ash smiling, "I'll talk to you after the contest, ok"

(I don't feel like righting out the rest of the contest plus this is a Romance Fanfic, so let's say it came down to May and Dawn and May won.)

"Man, I can't believe I lost," Dawn complained taking a seat down on one of the beds in their room in the Pokemon Center.

May chuckled, "Sorry about that Dawn, but I have had a bit more experience than you."

"No problem May, a bit of a lesson learned, that'll help me get stronger for next time," Dawn said smiling.

Ash looked back and forth at the two of them then smiled. May noticed the smile and got a quizzical look on her face.

"What's with the smile Ash?" May asked inquiring why her friend was smiling.

"I was just thinking back to the days when we traveled together. You and Dawn seem so similar when you started out."

"What's that suppose to mean Ash Ketchum?" May asked while scowling.

Ash smiled nervously, "You know. When you started out you were so concerned with each lost that it would occasionally get you so down where you thought you weren't good enough. As time went on however you realized that there was more then just winning and you gained something new from each loss as well."

"Well if I remember correctly Ash, you would get a little over excited over gym battles and it would take you a minute to come up with strategies, sometimes days after you lost."

Ash chuckled nervously, "True. But, despite all our set backs and losses we did make some good memories."

"Yeah," Brock chuckled speaking up for the first time, "like the time we meet Manaphy and had to save the Sea Temple."

Both Ash and May blushed remembering _certain _events that had happened before Ash rushed off to save the Temple. This blush didn't go unnoticed by Dawn, who was preparing for the next part of her plan.

'_If Ash fallows his usual night time routine, then all I have to do is make sure May is up around midnight and hopefully their romance will blossom_.' Dawn thought to herself.

* * *

A/N: I know this seems rather short but I want the next chapter, AKA chapter 3, to be the final chapter. R&R


	3. Slight Romance

**Slight Romance**

I would like to apologize to my readers for seemingly erratic writing schedule. Now school has started back so -_-. Dang I hate not updating on a certain time schedule.

(Later that night, around midnight)

Dawn gave a quick and sneaky look at her poketch, the time showed 11:57 pm. She had managed to keep May up to this late by discussing contests, fashion, and their adventures.

"May I hate to interrupt but I have to go to the bathroom," Dawn said cutting May off from one of her stories about besting her rival Drew in one of the contests in Johto.

"Do you umm… think you could… umm wait outside the door for me?" Dawn asked faking embarrassment.

May shook her head at what the younger girl had asked her, "Alright, alright, yesh I didn't know you could be such a kid." (A/N as a joke: When did May meet Iris? Lol!)

May walked Dawn to the restroom out in the hallway. Dawn slipped in while May waited outside. May had been outside for a total of maybe two minutes when Ash stepped out of his room.

"May what are you still doing up?!" Ash exclaimed in surprise, expecting May to be fast asleep.

"Dawn was afraid to go to the bathroom by her self."

"That's unusual. I mean I could understand if we were in the wilderness, but the Pokemon Center?"

May shrugged in response, "So where were you going anyway?"

Ash's face turned light pink at here question, "I was heading out to the balcony."

"Mind if I join you?"

Ash's blush got a little darker, "Sure no problem."

They headed out to the balcony in an awkward silence. When they got out there they stood side by side, May on the left, Ash on the right.

The odd silence continued until May noticed Ash fiddling with something in his palm.

"What's that?"

Ash blushed, clearly embarrassed, but answered honestly, "It's my half of the ribbon we won shortly before you left for Johto. I keep it close to me at all times."

May smiled as she pulled out her half of the ribbon, "I do too. It gives me a sense of calm and it's almost like your there with me."

Ash smiled at May and spoke with a sad voice, "I miss the days when we traveled together."

May smiled in return and sighed, "So do I."

After a few more minutes of talking and enjoying each others company, May fell asleep on Ash's shoulder. Ash, not wanting to wake May let her be and soon fell asleep himself.

Dawn came out a few minutes later, to check and the two and smiled at the sight. She brought out a blanket to cover the two and let them sleep in peace.

A/N: Please read and review


	4. More Romance & Preparations for…Goodbye

**More Romance and Preparations for… Goodbye!?**

A/N: I thought of having the last chapter being the final chapter; however I was not satisfied with the way the story would have ended so… on with the story

* * *

(Next Morning)

May woke up the next morning and found herself snuggled up to Ash.

'Oh my God why am I snuggled up to Ash?' May yelled in her head forgetting for a minute what had happened the night before.

She calmed down as her memory began to recall the events from the night before, 'I must have fallen asleep on Ash and subconsciously snuggled up to him.'

Her next thought caused her to blush, 'It's not so bad been this close to him, his steady breathing, his strong heart beat, the way he scrunches his nos… **STOP IT** May Maple! This is your best friend you're thinking about, besides he probably doesn't like you that way anyway.'

May remained crestfallen for a minute assuming a sad smile, 'At least I can enjoy these remaining few hours with him.'

She snuggled slightly closer to Ash and pretended to fall back asleep.

A short time later Ash woke up to find himself in the same situation May had only moments before. He began to panic slightly before realizing there was nothing he could do about it for the moment and gave into the situation.

He wrapped his arms around May's waist and brought his head closer to her neck.

'You know,' Ash thought to himself, 'this isn't so bad.'

The two of them stayed in that position for about another hour before being "woken up" by Dawn. The two got up groggily ignoring the fact that they had to pull apart from the other in order to get up.

"Hurry up and get ready you two," Dawn told them, "The boat to go back to Johto leaves in about an hour."

"May has to leave so soon?" Ash asked a bit of sadness creeping into his voice.

"I'm afraid so Ash," Dawn responded, "If she misses this boat, she'll be stuck her in Shinno for a week, which means she'll be behind in the Johto contest circuit."

"Unfortunately she's right Ash, if I don't catch that boat now I'll be behind in my contests," May answered rather sadly.

"I see," Ash said, his eyes losing their usual happy twinkle.

"Well Ash it's not good-bye yet," May said trying to pretend to be happy, "Could you umm… help me pack, my stuff from the contest are still scattered throughout my room?"

Ash and May made their way towards the room that May and Dawn shared. May stopped in front of the door and turned towards Ash.

"I'd like to apologize for the HUGE mess you are about to encounter ahead of time."

Ash gave her a puzzled look before smiling, "Come on May, I'm sure it can't be that bad."

May chuckled nervously before she opened the door. The sight Ash saw took several years off his, or so he thought. The room was **COVERED** in clothes. Dresses lay scattered across the floor, T-shirts askew across the bed, several copies of her travel clothes lay piled in a corner, and worst of all (at least to our modest Ash) several pairs of May's undergarments lay at the foot of her bed and several places along the floor.

May immediately noticed Ash's red face and made a face that contained a mixture of humor, curiosity, and embarrassment.

"Come on Ash your fifteen years old, are you telling me you've never seen a girl's undergarments before?"

Ash's face turned a deeper crimson as he stuttered his answer, "B…bathing suits yes, undergarments no! Remember May I have two reasons why I'm not like Brock: One my mom raised my to respect any girl, and two if I did do that then either you, Dawn, or Misty surely would have pummeled me into the ground."

"True Ash true," May chuckled, 'Let's see if I can change that. I'm sure a _little_ teasing won't kill the boy. Right?'

"Okay let's get started," May said smiling.

May began tossing Ash clothes left and right. She tossed him several bandanas, tank tops, swim wear, costumes, and various other forms of clothing. May finally put her plan in action as Ash folded the last shirt she had tossed to him. She tossed Ash one of her bras, Ash was about to fold it absent-mindedly when he realized what it was.

"THE HELL MAY," Ash screech when he realized what he was holding, quickly dropping her bra back onto the bed.

May resisted the urge to laugh, "Come on Ash it's just a bra, a simple piece of clothing. No need to get worked up."

Ash sighed as he continued to work, 'I wonder what size she wears,' he mentally punched himself for thinking such thoughts.

Several minutes later the two of them had finished packing the last of May's stuff into her bags. Ash gave a sigh of relief as he sat down on the bed.

May emerged from the suite's bathroom. She smiled when she noticed Ash was sitting on the bed looking rather tired from the amount of packing they had to do.

"Thanks Ash," May started, "You have no idea how much this helped meeeeeeeee," unfortunately May tripped over the rug a few feet from her bed. Luckily her fall was broken by Ash, or to be more specific, landing on him.

"Ouch," May exclaimed in her eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"Ummm… May are you alright?" Ash asked.

"I'm f..f…f…fine," May stammered when she opened her eyes, her face a mere inch or two away from Ash's face.

'I know I probably shouldn't do this but…" May thought as she brought her lips closer to Ash's.

'I don't know what this urge is but I can't seem to fight it,' Ash's mind buzzed as he moved his lips closer to May's.

Their lips were a few mere centimeters away when Dawn decided to check on the two of them.

"You two ready? The boat leaves in about thirty minutes," Dawn said cheerily as she burst into the room.

Our two _almost_ lovebirds jumped apart blushing furiously.

"Umm… yeah w…w…we're ready May stammered.

"L…led the way Dawn," Ash said nervously.

"Alrighty then," Dawn said with fake cheerfulness, 'Damn it I ruined my own plan. Alright then I may have to resort to plan B.'

Ash and May on the other hand had the same thought, 'Damn it Dawn I was so close. Could you have better timing next time?'

* * *

(Later at the Dock)

Our group of four stood at the dock saying their goodbyes.

"Well Ash this is it till next time I guess," May said

"Yeah I guess," Ash said.

"Well see all of you later then," May said as she started for the boat's loading ramp.

Ash stood there for a moment seemingly in internal conflict. Finally his legs kicked into gear. He ran towards May as she reached to bottom of the ramp, spun her around and kissed her. May after recovering from her initial shock returned Ash's kiss. The two broke apart after a few seconds.

"Ash?" May questioned in surprise.

"I'm sorry May I could let you go this time without telling you how I feel about you," Ash stated trying to catch his breath, "I love you May. I know it took me a while to realize it, being as dense as I am but after so long apart from you, I finally realized what I was feeling."

"Oh Ash, I love you too. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know if you would return my feelings."

Ash smiled, "Well I guess now we know."

May's smile quickly turned into a frown, "Too bad I have to still head back to Johto."

"Don't worry," Ash said, "after this we'll look for a region where we can travel together again."

The two embraced in a sweet, goodbye before Dawn finally spoke, "Actually May may not have to head back to Johto.

* * *

A/N: Cliff hangers don't you just hate them. Also I just realized I have failed to put Pikachu in here yet. How did that happen? Anways, read and review

Ps: please check out my Pokemon story: 'Let the Journey begin' it involves a group of O/C's and my first story on here and is, to my misfortune my least popular story.

2nd A/N: next chapter will be my shortest and the final chapter in this story.


End file.
